


The Warrior Won

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Healing, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, King Thor (Marvel), Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: After surviving his near-death experience with Hela, Fandral tries to jump back into Asgardian life best he can with his two former lovers. But when disaster strikes, he and the other Asgardians will fight for their very survival.





	The Warrior Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



> What started as a few prompts from gaslightgallows has now turned into its own fix-it fic! 
> 
> For fic updates, my tumblr is also zombiecheetah.
> 
> Thank you for comments/kudos as they always mean a lot to me and I do respond to every comment. :)

He was alive. That was something not even Loki had anticipated on as he walked aimlessly through the halls of the ship that was now for all intents and purposes, Asgard.  

The same Asgard of which he had ruled for four years under the guise of his father, time that he credited the people’s somewhat shaky faith in him as he led them by his brother’s side. They watched him carefully, the occasional child asking a question or two about the plays he had written. Thor was much better suited for the job, Loki had finally decided as his reign had been boring and to be totally honest, miserable. Though perhaps had he allowed himself the indulgence of friends or had called his still slightly bitter wife to tell her that he was alive instead of her discovering so on Sakaar... 

Speaking of which.

“Hey, Mischief? Loki? Can you guys let me through please?” 

Loki turned to see Sigyn calling to him from the back of a crowded hall on the ship. 

“Let the princess pass.” 

The hall seemed to immediately split down the middle, allowing a clearly annoyed Sigyn passage to her husband, mumbling thank yous as she jogged to him. 

“I was doing just fine without pulling out a title,” she muttered, taking his hand in hers and pulling him back down the hall in the direction of the infirmary, “I found a surprise for you. One that I know will make you very happy.” 

“Very happy? After the destruction of our homeworld? I am at the very least intrigued,” he replied, allowing her to led him to the wing they had set up as an infirmary. Eir and her surviving staff and apprentices were all working tirelessly along, cots still filled with broken gladiators and Asgardians alike. Sigyn pulled him to one of the few beds behind a privacy curtain and escorted him through the worn navy fabric. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for very sore eyes?” 

Loki blinked, breathless, wondering for a moment if he was losing his grip again, “…Fandral?” 

The warrior was a bit worse for wear, his chest angry with red thin scars and he was significantly thinner, leaner, but still absolutely gorgeous as he stared at Loki, the prince noting that Fandral’s golden curls were somehow still perfectly kept. 

“I’ll let the two of you catch up,” said Sigyn, glowing with a happiness Loki hadn’t seen in a good long while as she patted Fandral’s hand, “It’s good to have you here, Fan.” 

Fandral gave her hand a squeeze, his voice steady though his eyes, blue as the oceans of Earth, were now just as wet, “And you, milady.” 

“Oh, about that-” She gave Fandral a wink, “It’s actually ‘Princess’ now sooo…” 

“Of course  _ now _ you care about titles,” Loki muttered, rolling his eyes as Fandral gave a hoarse, pained laugh, Sigyn eyeing the warrior nervously. 

“Are you sure you do not need more assistance with pain management?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow, “Given Hela’s use of dark magic, it will be awhile until I can fully heal those cuts.” 

“You have brought with you perhaps the best balm there is.” Fandral grinned up at Loki as Sigyn gave both men a kiss on the cheek before leaving them be, Loki sitting down on the side of the cot, tracing the side of Fandral’s jaw, praying this wasn’t another cruel dream.

“I thought you were dead.” 

“Very nearly so, my friend,” Fandral replied, his bright sun of a smile fading into a pained grief that seemed out of place with the warrior’s usual hopeful optimism. “That monstrous bitch seemingly took out everyone in sight. Volstagg I saw,” Fandral swallowed, his breathing becoming more labored as he went on, “...he did not make it. I allowed my death to be confirmed so I could be hidden away, hoping to recover and assist Heimdall with a plan to overthrow her. It seems you have done that part for me.” 

“Very poorly and at the cost of Asgard.” Loki leaned down and kissed Fandral lightly on his lips, the warrior’s hands reaching up to cup his face, pressing their foreheads together. “Hela should be very happy that I was not there when she struck you down. I would have killed her there and then.” 

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you would have simply joined Hogun and Volstagg in Valhalla,” Fandral replied softly, his own fingers, still trembling, reaching up to gently twist themselves in Loki’s hair. “And I would not have you here with me.” He leaned up to kiss Loki deeper, his tongue gently pressing into his mouth, everything about him warm and inviting as Loki pulled his legs up to lay next to him.

“You should have told me you were Odin,” Fandral murmured, “Four years without my cock in you, what did you ever do to yourself?” 

“Mostly myself,” Loki replied dryly, Fandral’s laugh still light but true, “Forgive me, I was not sure if you would approve of my deception.”

“After being told to ready ourselves for death and glory for Asgard in open war with those elves...I may not have minded as much as you think I may have minded.” 

“We will have to catch up then.” He stroked Fandral’s hair, _gods_ he even smelled the same… “May I stay here with you? Just for a bit?"

Fandral’s smile was wide and he gave him another kiss. “I insist. Though your wife has annoying insisted that our swordplay should wait until I am more recovered..."

“That only took, what, a minute and a half?” Loki grinned, staring at Fandral’s lips, pink and wet from kissing. “I am sure after Sigyn gives you a clean bill of health, we can all reminisce about old times together…”

“Now that sounds like an offer I can not refuse.” 

* * *

Fandral was half convinced that he had died and gone to Valhalla, but maybe that was because Thor’s hugs were so warm and tight and his smile lit up the entire infirmary. 

It was more than obvious to the warrior that his friends needed a win and he seemed to fit the ticket. Thor caught him up on everything that had gone on in Sakaar, as well as introduced him to a very drunk last of the Valkyries and the Green Beast who had shrunken into a very unassuming but still very cuddly looking human. And then there was that very polite pile of rocks who had many interesting opinions on weapons.  

“I can not begin to tell you how happy I am to see you again, my friend,” Thor said, holding his hand firmly in his as the others filed out. “When Loki told me, I thought he was telling a cruel joke…”

_ Him and Volstagg falling to the ground, wheezing, him watching the light fade from Volstagg’s eyes, only thinking about his children, what would they do without their father? _

“Only joke is that I was the one of the three of us who lived,” Fandral said softly, looking up at Thor whose smile faded into concern. “Your majesty, I must beg your forgiveness for not defending Asgard in a way befitting of a warrior. How it was that we were taken out like common guardsmen I will never understand. I am ashamed and I would be most understanding if you no longer wished for-” 

Thor cut him off, his voice a low rumble and his remaining eye wet with tears. “Fandral, no, please do not start down this road. I’ve lost nearly everyone and everything within the past week. You being alive...it gives me hope.” 

Thor’s words stabbed him in the chest, a comparison Fandral was comfortable giving given his recent expertise on the subject. He nodded and swallowed back tears as the King of Asgard embraced him again. 

“I’ve asked Sigyn to send me daily updates on your progress. She has told me it will take a few weeks, but I have the utmost faith that you’ll be right as rain in no time at all.” 

“That’s good. I’ll need to look my best once we get to Earth,” Fandral’s breathing once again becoming steady. “Sigyn tells me that there are many good-looking people who live upon it who may wish to join my Fan’s Fans."

Thor laughed, giving his hand a squeeze as he stood to leave, “I would hardly expect anything less from you, my friend.”

“My King?”

Thor paused at the curtain. 

Fandral had been too frightened of the answer to ask Loki but he needed to know. “What of Lady Sif?” 

The look on his king’s face broke Fandral’s heart all over again. “Still on Vanaheim. I suppose I can thank Loki for that particular order,” Thor replied softly. “I have yet to tell her anything and I’d like to keep it that way if you’d please. Once we’re settled, then I’ll call for her. Tell her everything.” 

Fandral nodded as Thor left, knowing full well that the newly crowned King of Asgard just wanted to keep one last Asgardian in the dark. 

One last person to tell of their tragedy.


End file.
